Little People
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: Éponine does not die on the barricade. She survives. But she suffers the biggest heartache: losing someone she loved.


**Little People**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. None of the characters.**

**Rating: T (for character death)**

**Pairing: ****Éponine/ Enjolras  
**

**Summary: Éponine does not die on the barricade. She survives. But she suffers the biggest heartache: losing someone she loved.**

**A/N: Movie/ Musical verse. Takes place just after 'Drink With Me'.**

They drank together and slept through the night. The fighters at the barricade dreamt. They dreamt of a life where they were alive, well, with their loved ones and in a world where no one was dying. The fighters slept at the base of the barricade with some of them on watch. Their leader slept in the Cafe Musain. It had been revealed that their leader had finally taken a lover. Marius was shocked the most. Enjolras confessed his love for Éponine. She did in return. They spent their last night together in a small broken bed, in each other's arms.

The morning came and they knew it was their last. The rain had ruined their gunpowder and they were low on ammunition. Enjolras did not show his worry to any of them. Éponine could see it. She took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. Their eyes met. He gave her a small smile, she returned his smile with a nod. They knew this was their last day together.

The men were littered on the barricade, keeping their eyes on the National Guard, who have the guns trained on the masses of furniture. "Gavroche." Combeferre hissed from the top of the barricade. "Gavroche come on."

Éponine heard the name. She spun around to face the barricade. "No," she whispered. She could hear him singing.

He was taunting the National Guard, while picking up unspent bullets from the bodies. "So never kick a dog, Because he's just a pup." A shot rang out.

Éponine screamed and went to rush up the barricade but Enjolras held her back. "No! Let go!"

On top of the barricade they were restraining Courfeyrac, who trying his best to get to the young boy. "We'll fight like twenty armies, And we won't give up." Another shot ran out and she heard him groan in pain.

"LET GO!" She screamed at Enjolras. "Gavroche!"

"So you'd better run for cover, When the pup grows..." His song was cut short. A third gunshot ran out. The boy's body slumped to the ground.

"NO!" Éponine screamed and rushed to the secret door, where Courfeyrac was carrying the boy. He was still alive. "You stupid boy!" She scolded the boy as Courfeyrac fell to his knees, Gavroche still in his arms. She took her brother from him. "No. No. You stupid boy!" Tears ran down her cheeks.

"'Ponine." The boy gave a weak smile. He did not have long left. "Fight like twenty armies."

She nodded vigorously. "I will. I will for you." She bent her head down and kissed him on the forehead. He felt so cold. She sobbed as he reached up and took off her hat. Her long hair falling down. "Gavroche. You silly boy."

He laughed. "Don't cry, 'Ponine." His hand gripped around her hat. "I'll sing with the armies of angels."

She looked up at Courfeyrac, who was crying too. Combeferre was trying to comfort him. She looked down at her brother. His life slowly drifting away. "You go and see with them. Show them what to do." She chuckled with him softly.

"Don't cry, 'Ponine." Gavroche whispered one last time and he was gone.

Éponine gave a loud sob and pulled him close to her chest, rocking him as if he were a babe in her arms. "Gavroche..."

"'Ponine?" Enjolras knelt next to her, rubbing her back. "Let's get him inside."

"I'm not letting him go." Her voice quiet and broken.

"Mademoiselle Éponine?" The volunteer knelt on her other side. "Let me take him. Put him somewhere safe."

Éponine looked up at Courfeyrac, who nodded at her. "Merci, monsieur." Allowing him to take her brother's body from her arms. She fell into Enjolras' arms and he comforted her as best he could. Combeferre was holding Courfeyrac. The death of Gavroche hurt them the most. It would be their reason to fight. To see their friend again. To see their brother again. To see Gavroche again.

**A/N: Just a little story I wrote because my memory stick decided to DELETE EVERYTHING from it! So enjoy!**


End file.
